The purpose of the described inventions is to reduce and possibly reverse the deleterious effects of electromagnetic field (EMF) interactions on the human and animal body and on plants.
From sources including cellular phones, PCs and tablets, to ordinary house wiring through high-tension power transmission lines, people in the developed world and, increasingly, in the developing world, are exposed to numerous occasional through near-constant sources of EMF emissions [1, 2, 3].
Many reports, based on research spanning at least the last 50 years, have suggested a causal link between electromagnetic field (EMF) exposure and newly described conditions, including (especially) electromagnetic hypersensitivity [4, 5]. Researchers have noted that increasing EMF exposure correlates with the increased incidence of numerous health conditions, such as acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS), cancer, birth defects, depression, learning disabilities, Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, chronic fatigue syndrome (CFS) [4], and other conditions and diseases, including some of unknown etiology. Many now attribute these correlations to cause-and-effect relationships, which may be further complicated by other factors such as environmental toxicity, nutritional deficiencies and side effects from medications [6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16].
Scientific studies on EMF exposure indicate that various forms of electrotherapy are emerging as protective and/or preventive techniques—methods using and even augmenting human and animal bodies' own electrical systems to stimulate healing [17, 18, 19, 20, 21].
This patent application claims, in part, inventions relating to the generation and application to a body of a Schumann resonance of 7.83+/−0.5 Hz, in the form of a square wave electrical signal, in the preferred embodiment. Physicist Winfried Otto Schumann predicted Schumann resonance in 1952. The 7.83 Hz Schumann resonance peak is the primary naturally occurring electromagnetic wave within the cavity between the earth's surface and the conductive ionosphere, which extends from approximately 50 miles to 600 miles above the earth's surface. Schumann resonances occur naturally as standing waves within this cavity, which acts as a closed waveguide. However, scientists have determined that naturally occurring Schumann resonance frequencies, with which all living things evolved, and which may be necessary to their health, have become immeasurable, due primarily to the interference from ubiquitous sources of man-made EMFs [22].
EMF interference with the natural Schumann resonance in the environment has been demonstrated to have a significant measurable effect on mental and physical health [23]. In 1963 Rutger Wever, of the Max Planck institute, constructed an underground bunker to examine the effects on human subjects of circadian rhythms, which regulate our diurnal cycle. For thirty years Dr. Wever studied young, healthy student volunteers living in the bunker for weeks at a time, being completely shielded from the extremely low frequency (ELF) aboveground natural resonances. He reported that during their stay, subjects started to have headaches and began feeling sick, and that their circadian rhythms were completely out of sync with the natural circadian rhythm of 24.1-24.2 hours. In the experiment, Dr. Wever then secretly introduced the 7.83 Hz frequency into the bunker environment using a magnetic pulse generator, and reported witnessing a decrease or disappearance of the headaches, stress and other issues, and that subjects' sense of well-being was restored [23, 24].
Nobel prize-winning scientist Dr. Luc Montagnier studied DNA in water. He discovered that bacterial DNA emitted measurable low frequency electromagnetic waves. In his experiments, Dr. Montagnier completely filtered the DNA from the water. He then introduced Schumann resonance, and nucleotides organized into DNA. In the absence of Schumann resonance of 7.83 Hz, DNA did not appear [24, 25, 26].
Furthermore, scientific studies have demonstrated that EMF interference from 50 Hz and 60 Hz electric or magnetic fields from electric blankets has a measurable effect on the pineal gland and diminishes melatonin production in humans [4, 26]. Melatonin is a powerful natural antioxidant, and the lack of melatonin production may have significant biological consequences, including (particularly) possible carcinogenesis in humans. Melatonin is a free radical scavenger that assists the body in counteracting free radical damage by donating electrons to neutralize them.